cuando Draco recibio la marca
by artemisa twin
Summary: pequeña historia de como se sentia Draco cuando le impusieron la marca tenebrosa y de un consejo de aquel que siempre estuvo a su lado


Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia, me ha venido a la mente y en un ratito de esparcimiento de los estudios he querido plasmarla, no la he terminado pero en otro ratito lo hare.

Perdonadme por no actualizar las otras historias que tiempo pero entre los estudios y la falta de ideas me veo obligada a tenerlas paradas una temporada ero espero poder volver a ellas en cuanto termine estas fechas. También pedir perdón por las faltas de ortografia que encontréis y mi falta de arte para escribir.

Espero que disfrutéis

Sin título:

Su padre había escapado de Azcaban, pero en vez de sentirse feliz por la liberación temprana de este, Draco se sentía devastado, pues aquello solo significaba una cosa, el señor oscuro se había hecho más fuerte, y el y su familia estaban en su punto de mira, debido al fallo de su padre y tía, lo peor de todo es que dentro de unos días tenía una cita con él a solas, lo cual le hacía que un frio le invadiera el cuerpo, que querría de él.

De niño soñaba con el regreso de este, y que todos aquellos sangre sucia y traidores de la sangre conocerían su lugar, dejándoles a ellos por debajo, nunca se imaginó que lo que en verdad pensaba ese ser era en su propio poder, le importaba un muggle quien moría o quien sobrevivía, mientras el demostrara ser el más fuerte, en su niñez pensó que volverían todas aquellas tradiciones perdidas por la llegada de los hijos de muggles y sus defensores, aquellas grandes fiestas que le contaba su abuelo, aquella época de oro, en donde los magos Vivian escondidos pero felices, en su propia sociedad. Pero la realidad le golpeo fuertemente cuando por primera vez el señor tenebroso entro en su casa y se vengó por el fracaso del cabeza de familia, ellos no tenían nada que ver, ¿Quién iba a saber que Dumbledore sabría del plan?

Con todos estos pensamientos el día señalado llego, y el joven rubio fue a reunirse con aquel ser, cuando llego a la sala de reuniones de mortifagos, antiguo salón de fiestas, se fijó en que los únicos presentes ahí eran el, voldemort y su podrido, Severus Snape, el cual parecía impasible ante lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se acercó a ellos y se arrodillo, esperando una respuesta por alguna parte.

-Draco Malfoy, extiende tu brazo.

ante la petición un frio helador le impidió mover el mas mínimo musculo, pero sacando fuerzas de su interior hizo lo que le pedía, por el otro lado voldemort deposito la punta de su varita sobre el brazo del rubio, de la cual empezaron a salir líneas de tinta que se posaron sobre su blanquecina piel, dibujando la tan conocida marca, cuando esta estuvo formada completamente , se fue introduciendo dentro de su piel, era un dolor sobrehumano, incluso más doloroso que un cruciatus, grito con todas su fuerzas, sintiendo la risa de ese maniaco de la tortura, cuando el dolor ceso, abrió los ojos y les mantuvo fijos en lo que se encontraba enfrente suyo, preocupándose por recuperar las fuerzas y la respiración.

Ya puedes irte, solo espero que seas más útil, de lo que tu padre es.

Y con esta frase salió de la sala, el joven todavía con la respiración agitada, cerró los ojos nuevamente evitando que salieran lágrimas, ese siempre había sido su sueño, pero ahora…. Quien quería luchar por unos ideales que estaban muertos, quien quería luchar por un hombre tan narcisista, desde luego el no, y esa marca ahora incrustada en su brazo le decía que era uno más, que ahora pertenecía al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y que si quería vivir debía de hacer lo que él le pedía. De repente sintió una mano en su espalda.

-levántate, y tomate esto te aliviara el dolor- el solo asintió levemente obedeciendo a su padrino, sabia en el fondo que él también estaba en una situación similar a la suya.

-gracias.

-no me las des, a partir de ahora has de tener mucho cuidado con quienes te rodean y proteger a todos aquellos que te importan de verdad, si de verdad no deseas esto protégeles y no les alejes, vienen tiempos difíciles chico.

-sí señor.

-ahora más que nunca no subestimes el poder de la amistad, aunque está casi se encuentre dormida.

Y con esto salió de la habitación dejando al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos nuevamente, se levantó y salió dirección a su cuarto, una vez allí, se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en las palabras de su padrino, sus consejos nunca le habían fallado, por lo que porque lo iban hacer ahora, "…proteger a todos aquellos que te importan de verdad…" , si pensaba fuertemente solo le importaban de verdad dos personas, una su madre, siempre a su lado protegiéndole y consolándole en sus malos momentos, por lo tanto no le diría nada acerca de la marca si quería protegerla no lo debería de saber hasta que el momento llegara, si no fuera así, su madre entraría en furia y la perdería de su lado, y la otra persona era aquel que le había dado el consejo , a él no podía protegerle más, pues no era ni la mitad de sabio ni fuerte que él, solo podría obedecerle y ocultarle todos aquellos secretos que el ocultaba, aunque ni el mismo los supiera.

Cerro los ojos quería llorar, ¿pero a quién acudir? Se acababa de prometer que a su madre no la metería en esto…. Y su padre no era una opción, debía esconder sus lágrimas, pero el agobio que sentía era muy fuerte, intento pensar en otros tiempos, entonces una imagen vino a su mente, fue hace muchos años, él era un enano con mucho orgullo, su madre y él había ido a tomar él te a casa de linette, una amiga de su madre que no conocía, cuando llegaron era un lugar extraño, ¿una torre? ¿Quién quería vivir en una torre?, pero según mas se acercaban más le gustaba el lugar, estaba lleno de un jardín bien cuidado, pero no había nada cerca que pudiera romperse, lo cual significaba que podía jugar en él, pero cuando llegaron la puerta y les abrió una mujer tan guapa como su madre, lo que más le gusto era una niña rubia escondida detrás de esa mujer.

Saludo tal y como su padre le había enseñado, y ella después de una tímida sonrisa desde su escondite, salió y se presentó, se pasaron toda jugando en el jardín, pero eso solo fue el principio, pues todas las semanas su madre y el iban a tomar él te, y de esas visitas nació una amistad entre los dos pequeños la cual se hizo más fuerte con el paso de los años.

Entonces lo recordó, ella siempre le consolaba cuando su padre se enfadaba o por alguna desconocida razón para él no se encontraba orgulloso de sus avances, y también era viceversa (aunque con distintas causas claro), ¿podría consolarle también ahora? ¿Se refería a ella su podrido? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, se levantó de la cama escribió una nota a su madre sobre su ausencia con la ayuda de un elfo se apareció cerca del recinto de la familia Lovegood.

Una vez en la puerta la toco suavemente sin esperar respuesta, pero en poco tiempo esta se encontraba abierta por el padre de su amiga que con una sonrisa le dejo pasar.

-buenos días joven Malfoy, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-yo…. Me gustaría hablar con Luna…. ya sabe… no me…..necesito alguien con quien hablar.

-se encuentra en el riachuelo, ¿se acuerda de cómo llegar?

- espero que sí, muchas gracias señor Lovegood

-Xeno, cuantas veces tengo que…..- el chico ya se había ido- estos dos nunca cambiaran, san tal para cual.- y el editor volvió a su trabajo en la imprenta.

El rubio por su parte ya se encontraba en cerca del lugar, por lo que se escondió detrás de un matorral para no ser visto, ¿Qué la diría? ¿Ella le aceptaría? ¿Estará enfadada con él? Entonces oyó una suave risa y las dudas se despejaron, se acercó sigilosamente cruzando a la otra orilla del riachuelo, y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca salto sobre este para mojar a la rubia.

-DRACOOOO!- no pudo más que reír

-perdóname, no pude resistirme.

- me has calado entera, que sepas que no te voy a perdonar- se cruzó de brazos y giro dándole la espalda

-¿aunque te ayude a cazar pimplis? ¿O a buscar te por el monte?

- la verdad es que se está terminando él te de montaña- le miro por encima del hombro con una sonrisa.

-entonces a que estamos esperando

Tomo su mano y se dirigió hacia ese pequeño monte que se encontraba cerca en el que la familia se había encargado de plantar distintos tipos de plantas destinadas a infusiones, pero el que buscaban Salía por sí solo, por lo cual había que buscarle entre ellas, los dos jóvenes estuvieron ahí un rato y cunado la rubia decidió que ya tenían suficientes volvieron a su lugar. Cuando estaban sentados en el riachuelo disfrutando de los sonidos que la naturaleza les otorgaba, luna hablo.

-Draco ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sin saber por dónde empezar deposito su brazo izquierdo en el regazo de ella, y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, sin querer ver el horror en los ojos de ella, no quería perderla.

-yo…. No lo quería- murmuro cuando sintió las manos de ella subir la manga de su camisa.

En vez de rechazo y desaparecer de su lado, la ravenclaw como siempre le sorprendía, mientras una mano continuaba en su brazo, acariciando la zona dañada, la otra se encontraba en su mejilla, para que sus ojos se encontrasen.

-era cuestión de tiempo Draco, pero no dejes que esto marque tu vida.

-¿cuestión de tiempo? ¿Que no marque mi vida? LUNA TE QUE OBEDECERLE EN TODO LO QUE ME MANDE, ME CONVERTIRE EN UN ASESINO, COMO NO ME VA A MARCAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA, YO SOY UN….

-tu no lo has decidido, lo han decidido por ti, por eso no has de dejar que te marque, has de hacer lo que te digan, pero eso no quita para que no ayudes a los demás, no has de perder la esperanza Draco, no dejes que te conviertan en uno de ellos.

- ya soy uno de ellos

- no lo eres, no eres Malvado, tienes tus propias opiniones, no dejes que te laven el cerebro, mantente firme en tus creencias, sé que no deseas la muerte de nadie.

- Luna yo….- no resistió mas rompió a llorar ahí delante de ella, quien lo acogió entre sus brazos.

No supo cuánto horas estuvieron ahí, simplemente como el sol comenzó a ocultarse, y les indico que era el momento de volver a sus hogares. Los dos jóvenes se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse pronto.

Una vez en su casa el príncipe de las serpientes volvió a sentir el aire asfixiante que desde el llegado del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había inundado su caso, pero eso no hizo desaparecer la felicidad interior del chico sino que esta le dio la fuerza suficiente para soportar todo aquello que aquella guerra traería consigo.


End file.
